The Future Begins Now
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: John understood both sides of war and through his experiences and revelations, he never had anyone there for him. Sherlock was always lonely and realized from a young age, you can be in a crowded room but still be lonely and alone. All Sherlock ever wanted was someone to be there for him, but he never had anyone there for him. They didn't know it... but their future begins... Now.
1. John Watson

**A/N: Ummm... Ok. Really quick. **

**1. This could be a possible pre-Johnlock story.**

**2. Kind of character study-ish, I guess. **

**3. John's POV/3rd Person-ish**

**4. I own NOTHING.**

**Ok. See? Quick. Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews would be awesome as well.**

**(Just a quick note: I have read a few FanFics with Sherlock being a father/father figure... Is there anyone other than me that 1) absolutely loves the idea of Sherlock being all fatherly and everything 2) would love to see more? I just think that he would be a really sweet father... Ok. That is all.)**

**Stay Creative,**

**Catori**

(_a-writers-moments_ **Tumblr**)

* * *

John never truly understood the purpose of war. Well, to be honest he could understand both sides. He could see and he knew first hand, how terrible war could be and when he was in Afghanistan it crossed his mind a few times that there had to be a better way. That thought normally crossed his mind when his hands were covered with someone else's blood and he had just seen another person die. That was when he thought that there had to be a way, any other way, then just senselessly killing others. Though after those moments he understood the other side too. When he had witnessed one of his friends, a strong man who seemed so steady, just be shot down by the enemy. John was furious. He wanted to run over to the other side, kill the ones that had killed his friend, it was the least they deserved. Death was kind in comparison to what was going through John's mind at that moment in time.

All through this though, John never had someone to fight for. Not really. Of course he fought for his mum and his sister. He didn't want to see anything happen to them or for them to suffer when he could have done something about it, but really he never had someone to come home to. The other soldiers had wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands, children… He didn't have that. If he came home, he would step off the plane, and walk to the street in his uniform, while the other soldiers were embracing their loved ones, hop into a cab and be gone, until next deployment. There wouldn't be anyone waiting for him. He knew that and maybe that was why he was so reckless. So willing to put himself on the line to save the others. He didn't have anyone, but they did. They had loved ones that needed them while no one needed him.

What John Watson didn't know was that the person who truly needed him was in his future. That person that needed him would arrive in his life after he was shot in the left shoulder, trying to protect a single father with a child at home, after being sent home to London as invalid, after being essentially told he was broken in mind and body, after his physical therapy, after his psychiatrist said that his limp was psychosomatic and after he fought and combated the icy, lock tight grips of depression. The person that needed him would be in his future….

And his future started today.


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**A/N: Part two! Sherlock's side of the story! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews would be AWESOME!**

**Stay Creative!**

**Catori**

(_a-writers-moments_ ** Tumblr**)

* * *

Sherlock never truly understood what that one saying, "You can be in a room full of people and be lonely but not be alone." It never really made sense to him. When the time for High School came he understood that saying more clearly than anyone. He could be in a classroom, during class with his idiot peers, but feel so lonely and alone. Even though there were many around him. He pushed those feelings aside most times, but at night, when he lie in bed gazing through the window at the stars and universe, he sometimes couldn't hold it back any longer. An empty feeling would settle in and it would gnaw at him. That's the only time that any tears would be shed and he would wonder why couldn't he have been normal? Why couldn't he fit in naturally? He refused to be something he wasn't, especially after his mother told him, 'You be true to who you are Sherlock. Never be something you aren't. It's not fair to you. You'll find someone some day that can accept all that you are, that day just isn't today.' Those words still were with him, even after she passed. His mother, or Mummy as he called her, was the only one he could ever trust or talk to and she always lifted him up and made sure he knew that he was special.

A few years after High School and a few struggles with cocaine and addiction, found Sherlock working with Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade of Scotland Yard as a Consulting Detective. 'Consulting Detective, only one in the world. The police come to me when they are out of their element, which is almost always.' He would say to those who didn't understand or didn't have enough brain cells left to figure it out. Sherlock liked to think that he found his way in the world now. He put on a mask that was never dropped that he was completely ok, that he knew more than everyone, that everyone else were idiots and that he was completely fine being alone. He preferred being alone actually. All that was true, except for the last part. The gnawing feeling inside of him from High School never left. It stayed with him through college, through the addictions and rehab, through getting bitten by a psychotic serial killer and getting stabbed in the side by a women who killed her husband in vengeance after she found out he was cheating. All through that he never had anyone. No one really needed him on the level that deep down inside he wanted to be needed. He wanted someone to be there for him, want to spend time with him, not just call when the latest murder had transpired and they couldn't piece together the clues. He just wanted, for once, someone to be there for him and in turn he be there for them. Unwavering loyalty, love, friendship… That's all Sherlock ever wanted to cure the empty ache in his chest when he thought about going to an empty apartment alone.

What Sherlock Holmes didn't know, and him not knowing was very rare, was that the person who truly needed him was in his future. That person that needed him would arrive in his life after he had come out of his fourth time in rehab, after he had closed everyone off, after he swore he understood, 'caring was not an advantage', after the bite wound was healed over, after the stab wound had been covered and all that was left was a pink puckered scar. The person that needed him would be in his future….

And his future started today.


End file.
